Moonchild
by Efrye
Summary: Unerwartet taucht Oz 3 Jahre nachdem er Sunnydale entgültig verlassen hatte blutverschmiert und ohne Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden in Giles zauberladen auf...


Titel: Moonchild  
Autor: Beyond  
e-mail: Moonchildxxweb.de

Fiction Rated: T

Lied: Marilyn Manson - "Target Audience" (Album: Holywood)

Teil: 1?  
Fandom: Buffy

Charaktere: Oz, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Spike, Sally, Saphira

Pairing: BuffyxSpike OzxSally….evtl. auch anders  
Kommentar: Alles von mir frei erfunden, aus meinem kranken Hirn

Viel Spaß noch beim lesen, und ich bitte um schön viele Reviews, damit ich auch einen Grund habe weiter zu schreiben )

„…" Gesprochenes

‚….' gedachtes

(…) Kommentare des Autors

Prolog:

Buffy wohnt immer noch mit ihrer kleineren Schwester Dawn im Haus ihrer Mutter in Sunnydale. Sie arbeitet fast jeden Tag in Giles Zauberladen und beineidet Dawn um ihre Ferien. Willow hat eine eigene Wohnung nicht weit weg von Buffys Haus und wenn sie nicht im Stadteigenen Restaurant „Lagune" arbeitet, hilft sie Buffy und Giles im Laden. Spike, wohnt auch gelegentlich mit bei Buffy, jedoch hat er ein eigenes zuhause in einem Keller eines altern verfallenen Hauses am Rand von Sunnydale.

Oz, der schon vor 3 Jahren aus Sunnydale abgehauen ist, hatte nun ein neues Leben am Stadtrand in Los Angeles angefangen. Dort wohnte er in einer, als Wohnung aufgemöbelte, Lagerhalle mit seiner Mitbewohnerin und Gelegenheitsfreundin Sally zusammen. Er arbeitet als Pf-Programmierer in einer Softwarefirma namens SW-Future und macht seinen Job dort recht gut. So lebt er ein fast neues Leben, bis zu jenem Morgen….

**Moonchild**

„Wieder mal so ein langweiliger Tag.." murmelte Buffy, als sie auf dem Weg zum Zauberladen „Magic Box" war. Dort angekommen, schloss sie die Tür auf, trat ein und machte sich dann bereit auf einen „anstrengenden" Arbeitstag. Se musste nicht lang auf die ersten Kunden warten, denn gleich kurz nach Öffnung, kamen auch schon zwei Mädchen und ein Junge in den Laden.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" fragte Buffy hilfsbereit, was aber eigentlich mehr oder weniger ihre Aufgabe war, da ihr nicht wie helfen zumute war, sondern eher wie schlafen. Immerhin, wenn man die ganze Nacht auf der jagt nach Vampiren und Dämonen war…

„Nein danke, wir sehen uns erstmal nur um…" antwortete eines der Mädchen, die Buffy nicht älter als 15 schätzte. Jedes Mal fast die gleiche Antwort...aber das störte Buffy nicht, denn so konnte sie sich wieder hinter die Kasse zurückziehen und erstmal einen starken Kaffee trinken, den sie, wie man ihr auch sehr ansah, nötig hatte.

‚Dawn hat's gut…sie hat Ferien und kann faul zuhause sitzen oder besser noch: lange ausschlafen..' dachte Buffy müde, denn nun war sie auch ein kleines bisschen neidisch auf ihre jüngere Schwester Dawn. Sie hatte im Gegensatz zu Buffy Sommerferien und so jede Menge Zeit lange zu Pennen oder einfach nur zu faulenzen.

‚Was brauchen die denn da so lange..' Buffy warf einen etwas verärgerten Blick zu den Jugendlichen, die suchend vor dem Regal mit den Hexenbüchern standen. Buffy dachte nicht immer so über Kunden, aber gerade, wenn solche jungen Leute hier rumstöberten und eigentlich gar nichts mit Magie am Hut hatten und sie auch noch todmüde und gereizt war, war sie so.

„Hier wir nehmen das hier." sagte schließlich eines der Mädchen und lief mit einem dicken Buch über Heilkräuter zur Kasse.

„Okay…-„ doch gerade als Buffy das Buch nehmen wollte um den Preis anzusehen, stürzte ein Blutüberströmter junger Mann in die Tür. Erschöpft fiel er zu Boden.

„Oz!" Buffy lief erschrocken zu ihm hin und bückte sich um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Ich….weiß nicht genau…" stotterte er verstört.

„Okay, warte ich rufe Giles an und dann gehen wir erstmal zu mir nach Hause okay."

„Ja…" erwiderte er leise. Nachdem Buffy ihm aufgeholfen hatte, schnappte sie sich das Telefon uns sagte Giles auf den Anrufbeantworter, dass er so schnell es geht zu ihr nach Hause kommen sollte. Dann schickte Buffy die Kinder aus dem Laden und half Oz in ihr Auto.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause musterte Buffy ihn. Zwar schien er über und über mit Blut voll zu sein, doch wie seins sah es nicht aus, da man an ihm nicht eine einzige Wunde erkennen konnte. Außerdem waren seine Augen auffälliger als sonst. Sie wirkten fast ein bisschen gelb, doch sein verstörter Blick ließ Buffy nichts Gutes erahnen. Schweigend saß er auf dem Beifahrersitz und seine Augen schienen einen Punkt im nichts zu fixieren. Erst jetzt fiel Buffy auf, dass er ein wenig zitterte.

„Komm, gehen wir schnell rein, okay." sagte sie, als sie vor ihrem Haus halt machte.

Ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, folgte Oz Buffy. Drinnen setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und stützte den Kopf auf seine Hand.

„Soll ich dir irgendetwas bringen?" fragte Buffy besorgt.

„Nein…" antwortete Oz, der sich jetzt schon sichtlich mehr als vorher beruhigt hatte.

„Was ist denn hier los!" platze es plötzlich aus Dawn raus, die in die Küche gelaufen kam, da sie der Krach aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

„Nichts! Geh ins Wohnzimmer ja. Ich erkläre dir später alles."

Ohne Widerworte folge Dawn den Worten ihrer Schwester.

Schweigend warteten Oz und Buffy nun auf Giles, da auch Buffy der Meinung war, dass Giles besser mit so was umgehen konnte als sie. Giles verstand sich auch schon damals sehr gut mit Oz, da ihre Charakterzüge einigermaßen gleich waren und sie ähnlich ruhig sind.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da klingelte es schon an der Tür. Nachdem Buffy zu Tür ging und sie öffnete, kam sie mit Giles wieder zurück in die Küche.

„Oz…"flüsterte er, als er den Blutüberströmten am Tisch entdeckte.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er fürsorglich und lief zu ihm hin. Oz hingegen erwiderte seine Worte nur mit einem verstörtem unwissendem Blick, nachdem Giles klar war, was er damit meinte.

„Hm, nun gut. Wir wär's, du gehst dich erst einmal duschen?" fragte er dann, um Oz nicht unnötig mit Fragen zu bombardieren, da sein zustand nach Giles Ansichten nach eh in schlechter Verfassung ist.

Oz nickte und wenig später hörten Giles und Buffy das Wasser in der Dusche fließen. Er und sie nutzen die Gelegenheit um sich über die Situation zu unterhalten.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Buffy nach einer Weile.

„Ich weiß auch nicht." antworte Giles.

„Er sagte, dass er selbst nicht genau weiß, was passiert ist."

„Hm…wir warten einfach erst einmal ab. Vielleicht erzählt er uns noch, was los war." beschloss Giles und beendete damit das Gespräch….


End file.
